


Picking Fights

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 037 Anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Fights

Lois didn’t have anything against nights when they were sweet, when they were gentle but sometimes she just had to pick a fight with Tess. It sounds stupid but there was something so thrilling about seeing Tess angry, seeing her lose that cool control she seemed to always have. Not to mention that more often than not, their fights would get physical, starting with real fighting and breaking down into hair pulling and nails clawing each other, ending with them furiously grinding together, kissing hard enough to bruise. Neither sure where the fighting had ended and the sex had began or if maybe it had been both all along. There was nobody in the world that could match Tess and Lois’s angry sex and it would probably be dangerous to try.


End file.
